


Bet you're gonna lose it to that hellbound crimson glory

by gloss



Category: DC comics -- Secret Six
Genre: F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Kink Bingo 2009, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Villainesses Doing Each Other Villainously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Heed what this wise man says/Keep away from red heads.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>They fuck like they fight, to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet you're gonna lose it to that hellbound crimson glory

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)'s free square. Title & summary from [the Beat Happening song](http://lyricwiki.org/Beat_Happening:Red_Head_Walking).

Scandal and Kay fuck like they fight -- to win. To hurt, and laugh, and survive, but most of all to win.

Kay is almost seven feet tall, enormous and gorgeous, too good to be true. She can kill a man with a flick of her wrist, smother entire families, change the tides by stepping too heavily.

Scandal's face is gluey and warm with the taste of Kay, with her come and sweat. She could sleep for days, after the fucked-up job they just ran, after three orgasms under Kay's hands.

She kicks (fruitlessly, of course) at Kay, then, when Kay flips her onto her stomach and drags her down the bed, tugging her up on her knees, laughing.

"Fuck off," Scandal shouts and gets in one hit before Kay grabs her ankle.

"Baby girl, ssh." Kay sits on Scandal's ass and bites her earlobe. She slides her palms down Scandal's arms and laces their fingers together. "Kitten?"

"Kay, I --" Scandal gulps for air. Sore inside and out, she's trembling a little. "No more."

"More." Kay outweighs her by a hundred pounds or more. Kay nearly broke *Superboy* on any number of occasions. Kay gets her way: a child left with a cookie jar will eat until he's sick. So Kay, on Earth.

She slides herself down Scandal's back, heavy breasts dragging just before her mouth, teeth scraping each vertebra in turn, until she spreads Scandal's ass and licks right down the crack.

Scandal shouts. The walls in the House of Secrets are porous, letting ghosts and hints through, trap your deepest desires, play them back to you sharper than a nightmare.

Kay's laughing against Scandal's ass, tongue swirling as she sucks, and she laughs harder as Scandal clutches at the sheets and drives her head into the mattress. Her hips thrust back, jerkily, without permission, bruising the soft flesh of her thighs and ass on Kay's jaw and teeth.

Her thighs are wet all over again, her juices running fast as water. Kay turned on the tap and Scandal will flood them before they know what's happening.

Scandal stuffs her fist into her mouth as she grinds back on Kay's mouth. Kay might as well be able to hold Scandal in her palm; she can reach everywhere, and so she can reach up and pull Scandal's hand away.

"Shout for me," she tells Scandal. "Do it loud."

Scandal sobs. She's never taken orders, never wanted to, never known how.

Kay hauls her up onto her lap and turns her over and all Scandal can do is flop like a sack of laundry.

She's stretched already, she shudders at Kay's touch, her labia puffy and a little raw; Kay pushes three fingers inside without any preliminaries, turns her wrist and *reaches*. Scandal arches up.

Kay might as well have a grasp on Scandal's spine. She can move her, back and forth, up and down, and Scandal moans through the heat.

She shouts when Kay adds her pinky, then her thumb, shoves herself forward so Kay can tongue her nipples.

"So beautiful," Kay says, "pretty, pretty girl. So pretty."

And maybe she's telling the truth. Scandal doesn't know.

She knows that she can't move but for Kay, can't understand just how full she is except in the most absurd terms -- cosmology, the birth of galaxies, black holes that suck everything in -- can't do much more than grind on Kay's wrist and jerk like something electrocuted, something *dying*.

Kay beams at her, toothy white smile and flushed face, a lock of red hair plastered over the bridge of her freckled nose.

"Dearheart. Kitten. Baby girl." She straightens up, dwarfing Scandal all over again, then kisses her. Softly, so tenderly that it scrapes Scandal's dry lips, hurts more than any bite would.

Scandal chokes on Kay's name, one syllable caught in her throat and teeth, ragged as the rest of her.

"Good girl," Kay whispers, and pets Scandal's wet hair, and kisses her again. "Such a good girl, look how good you are --"

Kay tips Scandal back, one arm supporting her like a ballroom dancer.

"Look, look how much you're taking. So *good*."

And Scandal sees, and moans again. Kay's arm emerges like a trunk between her own skinny thighs. When Kay's lips curve in a smirk and she wiggles her fingers, Scandal loses her breath and sees swarming black spots.

"Want to stay here," Kay says and bites the underside of Scandal's breast, shakes her head, worries it like a dog with its kill. She turns her hand inside Scandal, whether by a centimeter or a mile, Scandal feels it all. "Wear you like a glove, make you come all the time."

Scandal flops, side to side, moaning, bearing down on Kay's hand until it feels like Kay's squeezing her *heart*, nudging her lungs out of the way, reaching for her throat. She surges upward, wrapping her arms around Kay's shoulders and hangs on while tightening herself around Kay's hold, inside to outside, nearly corkscrewing herself down. Further and further.

Kay's mouth hangs open, her eyes glittery.

Scandal thrusts up and down until the black swarms over her vision. She moves through the haze, sees Kay frown.

"Stop," Kay begs her. "Slow down."

So softhearted, she'll always give in.

"Sweetheart, stop, for *me* --"

Scandal's face is tight as she sneers. "Oh, love," she says, voice cracking, hardly more than a wheeze, "Say please."


End file.
